


Lucky Us

by Alycelc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Jumin Has Feelings, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protect Saeran Choi, Rating May Change, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, The Choi brothers have cat-like tendencies, Wholesomeness, after the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycelc/pseuds/Alycelc
Summary: Where you, Saeyoung and Saeran move into a new house, the RFA gets tired of being single (wink wink) and you get a fat cat.





	Lucky Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my first language so I beforehand apologize if there are any mistakes! I started writing this because I wanted a fluffy domestic environment for MC, Saeyoung and Saeran, and then I got Jumin/Zen ideas. Whoops. Enjoy a fluffy chapter~!

* * *

 

"I'm telling you, he actually laughed at it." Saeyoung continues his story in disbelief, as he opens the front door of your house. _Your_ house.

 

"He must've done it out of shame for his brother," you laugh, "because that joke's too horrible. Even for me."

 

He pauses at the open door and gasps, putting a hand against his chest with the practiced expression of a hurt puppy, "You laughed too!"

 

"The things I do for love!" you chuckle as you peck him in the cheek and come inside the house to take off your coat, not without help from your fiancé.

 

"Saeran!" he calls, knowing well that he'll get no answer from his brother, somewhere in the house, but still doing it because he read somewhere that it's nice to get people accustomed to little things like this for them to be more comfortable around you. Or was it a book about cats? However, he still liked to say his name. A lot. Sometimes Saeran would have to tell him to stop. "Do you want to go look for him?"

 

"Can I?" you ask, sincerely, helping him get off his coat because you're always the one asking Saeyoung if it's okay to do or say something around Saeran when you're not sure. "He must be in the garden," you look through the bags you and Saeyoung brought from the store down the road as you take out a book you picked for your brother-in-law. "I could give this to him, too."

 

"Yup, I think he'll like it," he smiles at you reassuringly. "I'll organize the groceries in the kitchen, then."

 

You start walking towards the garden behind the house, crossing the dining room, as you realize that almost everything is set for this to be your official home. Sure, there were still some boxes here and there around the house, and you and Saeyoung had been trying to make Saeran's bedroom into something he would like, but the important things were all already there. More importantly, the brothers had started to get used to the sunlight the big windows brought into the house, were eating healthy meals, and everyone in the RFA had come to visit and spend time with you three. A family of three, you thought, with an absent-minded smile in your face.

 

As soon as you opened the glass door and stepped into the grass, a pair of blue eyes locked to yours, expectantly. Saeran did, sometimes, resemble a cat, you thought.

 

He was currently holding a pair of garden scissors, probably pruning and shaping a shrub, as you read online the last time you thought your brother-in-law was purposefully killing plants.

 

"Hi", you said quietly in your place. "Are you busy?"

 

"I was about to finish when I heard you come back." He placed the scissors on top of the stone that rounded the space for the plants.

 

"They look very pretty," you say, looking at the little garden the brothers brought to the house. Some of the plants had yet to grow, but experience taught you that Saeran didn't like you to help with his plants. He could get very protective of them, but he also knew a lot about gardening and flowers, so you stopped intervening shortly after the incident. "I…" you were fidgeting with the book in your hands as you build confidence. "I saw this book and I thought it might be helpful. It's from a famous botanist, I think… I thought…" you look up at him, "I thought you might like it."

 

He laughs shortly. "Déjà vu," he whispers.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Nothing. You reminded me of someone." As he comes closer to take the book, he sees your puzzled face and notices that you don't get what he means. Saeran assumed Saeyoung told you everything, but now he knew maybe his brother left some bitter memories unsaid, and Saeran mentally thanked him for it.

 

"We, uh…" you start as Saeran opens the book and looks at some of the pictures in it, "we brought ice cream! Saeyoung insisted on buying vanilla ice cream, and I told him maybe you'd like to try other flavors, but we still brought vanilla, and I picked pistachio, banana peanut butter, and blueberry cheesecake," You smile absent-mindedly as you remember your tiny argument at the grocery store, even though most of your arguments were mere teasing each other or joking, "Those are my favorites. So that if you don't like them, it won't go to waste. We can try others when we go out for some—"

 

"MC."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I need to finish what I was doing."

 

"Oh! Y-yeah!" you smile at him as you go inside the house, "We'll be in the kitchen for a while, and then we'll go upstairs, I think. Still… I, call me if you need anything! Or Saeyoung! Call him if you prefer to do so, I'll… Yeah." As you start to close the glass door, Saeran calls you back, barely. Sometimes his voice is so soft that you're not completely sure of what he just said.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Thank you." He says, looking at anywhere except you. "I really like it here."

 

"I'm glad," you answer, as softly as him, "I really like it, too." You smile at him as he briefly looks at you and you head back to the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt him any further.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Saeyoung~" you call expectantly. As a blur of red appears from behind a couch, you jump down the huge bed and jump a few little bumps into the new mattress, your shirt sliding up a little. "Come feel this!"

 

He wiggles his eyebrows at your exposed skin. "Feel what?"

 

When you're ready to look at him accusingly and tease him about where his eyes wander, you notice how flushed his cheeks are. You chuckle. Saeyoung has grown more and more comfortable around you, but he still blushes at some sights and words. He still jokes, though. He even laughs at how ridiculously in love he is with you. You adore him.

 

"Seriously, come over here," you laugh, tapping the space beside you. He walks towards you, obediently, and climbs the bed, taking his shoes off.

 

He crawls, pretty much in a cat-like way, and you're sure that the grin he has in his lips was caused by your reaction at _that_ sight.

 

When he arrives close to you, he puts a hand on both sides of your head, making his hair fall down towards you.

 

"Meow", escapes from your lips, softly, while your hand puts his hair behind his ear, and settles itself in the back of his neck, your fingers unconsciously making little circles at the beginning of his hair.

 

You look up at him to see that he is looking at you in that way. He had done it a few times before, but every time seemed to catch you off-guard. He looked at you like you held all the stars in the universe in your eyes. His smirk is now a tiny smile. Contemplative, admiring. His eyes move around your face lovingly and settle at your lips. His gaze moves to yours, fast... A question in his eyes.

 

You had kissed him before, and he was always this cautious, this gentle. A part of you wished to know that he knew already how much you loved his kisses, his caresses and the way he talked to you. You knew too well that he would continue to be cautious with these things, at least until your relationship evolved into something else. You two got engaged just a few weeks ago and decided to wait until Saeyoung and Vanderwood fixed a few messes and Saeran got a bit more comfortable around people, or Saeyoung, at least, for you to live together. No matter what, during that time of longing (and texting), you carried him in your heart, and hoped he thought about you too.

 

You smiled back at him positively and he slowly lowered himself until pressing his lips against yours, separating them and tasting, feeling. You feel as if someone poured liquid warmth inside your chest. You wind your arms around his neck and pull him closer, closer... He makes a sound of surprise and of something else, something deeper and warmer, that travels down to the pit of your belly as you deepen the kiss. He bits your lower lip, sending shivers down your spine, and you curl your legs with his.

 

His breath mingles with yours as he steadies his left hand on your waist, humming, and he tastes your lips one more time before pulling away, breathless. You feel his right hand in your cheek and you open your eyes to see him as he leaves a little peck in your nose and presses his forehead against yours.

 

"Meow", he answers, sighing. The weight of the day shows in his slow movements and the shadows underneath his eyes. It's been a few days since you two haven't slept well, and your back starts to relax against the bed as the fatigue starts to sink in.

 

You caress his hair while all of this comes to you. How blissfully happy you are beside—or under—, for that matter, him. The setting sunlight that shines through the window behind him makes his hairs orange in your fingers, and you feel a smile form in his lips as he kisses your cheek.

 

"I love you," you whisper, close to his ear.

 

He looks at you then, his face close to matching the color of his hair, almost as if to be absolutely sure about what you just said. He blinks once.

 

A grown escapes from his mouth as he puts his arms behind your back and rolls you over until you are facing him, both of you on your sides, legs curled together.

 

"You're too cute! How are you this cute!?" His hands press the sides of your arms, for emphasis. You can't help but chuckle, amidst the bliss, "And I love you so much!!" You hear his voice muffled as he presses his head against your chest lovingly.

 

"I love you. I love you," You repeat softly in his hair as you caress it, starting to believe that you'll never get tired of saying it. How were you this lucky?

 

You feel him squeezing you as he purrs in your chest. The Choi brothers and the cat-like tendencies, I'm telling you. "If you don't stop being cute in the next three minutes, I swear I'm gonna..." He squeezed you a little harder this time, "I'm gonna... Explode or something. Ugh." He looks up at you as the words "Don't stop" ghost in his lips. You laugh with your head back.

 

"Oh my god, Saeyoung, I knew you were kind of tsundere from previous experiences," you say, innocently, "but that sounded like something a masochist would totally say." You laugh at his offended look as he rises to your level and looks at you in the eyes, shameless.

 

"For you, my love?" he chuckled, containing the impulse of making sex jokes with you. "You kinky, beautiful woman." You buffed. "Look at what you've made of me. A tsundere, masochist redhead. What's next on your list?"

 

You two stayed like this, laughing, caressing, kissing and talking until you fell asleep with your arms around each other. It's not until the next morning that you realize you said you loved Saeyoung for the very first time. And he said he loved you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~! My tumblr is https://alysartsy.tumblr.com/ in case you want to ask anything or whatever! :)


End file.
